


Tier

by dorlgirl



Series: December Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Derek wants things that aren't very good, Drabble, M/M, Season 1, he doesn't actually do anything though, possible dub-con (fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorlgirl/pseuds/dorlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll never admit it out loud, but the wolf terrifies him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tier

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Tier](http://youtu.be/wnHVS0wkW5k) by Rammstein.
> 
> This is a lot different from what I've been posting so far. Please read the tags (no idea if anything here could be a trigger, but better safe than sorry, yeah?).

He’ll never admit it out loud, but the wolf terrifies him sometimes. He’s seen what some shifters have done, the things they’re capable of. His mother said they were predators, but they didn’t have to be killers. But predators can be even worse. Predators hunt and stalk, get strung out on the thrill of the chase. Predators can let their darker instincts take over just as much as killers do. He tries to keep his humanity, to be a man before a wolf. It hurts sometimes. The beast pulls at him, digs into his brain and senses. The pain of not giving in to it just makes it worse. 

What frightens him even more than what's inside him, more than feeding bullshit lines to Scott about what a gift the bite is? Are the things his wolf wants to do to Scott’s friend, Stiles. Fuck, even thinking his name makes his blood race and his eyes flicker uncontrollably. His head fills with graphic dreams and visions of tearing and rending, but it isn’t flesh his dream self feels under his claws. He wants to shred the boy’s clothes, take him apart breath by breath, rupture the connection between intellect and instinct. Derek wants Stiles broken and begging for more beneath him. His heart hammers in anticipation of the hunt even as he locks his body down, terrified of letting even a fraction of his need free.

Part of him is constantly terrified that he’ll actually steal into Stiles’ room, rip his sleeping pants from his pale, skinny legs. Flip him over, shove his face into a pillow to muffle any noises he’d make. Kept one hand braced against his fragile neck, tracing the moles on his back with not-careful-enough claws. Force Stiles’ tense thighs open, making room for Derek to kneel between them. Tilt those too-narrow hips up to tease over the sensitive flesh of his flat, trembling belly. Ease his hand lower to grip Stiles’s cock and snarl at the half-frightened, half-begging whine his touch would force from Stiles throat. Laugh at the scrabbling hands as his prey tries to push up. Grip both his neck and cock a bit tighter in warning. Lean down to snap at Stiles’ hip with blunt human teeth that ache to sharpen, that need to bare down, to bite. To turn Stiles into a wolf and keep him at Derek’s side, running together through the forest, fucking until they can’t move, pulling each other closer so they can go at it again anyway.

The nights Derek wakes up, gasping, covered in sweat and come, he’s trembling, fighting his instincts to hunt Stiles down and make every filthy fantasy his new reality. Fighting and so close to losing. Derek grinds his teeth and digs his claws into his own thighs, choking back a howl as his forces his wolf back into its cage. Soon, he promises himself. Just wait a bit longer. Let Stiles’ natural curiosity draw him closer, let him learn to trust Derek. Just hold on little while longer and maybe he’ll even beg Derek for it. The wait will make the hunt so much sweeter.


End file.
